


Happiness　幸福的模樣

by kiku_azuya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Daily Cuddle, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>日常之一</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness　幸福的模樣

**Author's Note:**

> 最初張貼處：[幸福的模樣](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/happiness.html)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> （BGM：[我是幸福的 By梁靜茹](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TOfVcFWBwE)）

  
  
  
  
Bucky的臉倚在懷裡人兒肩上，關節部分頂得他臉頰有點刺刺的，但他知道這只是他氾濫的想像力在作祟，他總是這麼形容Bucky告訴他的描述。  
  
那人專心致志地說著一個又一個的故事，手裡的素描本隨著情節翻過一頁一頁，再下一頁。每一幅圖都是真實事件，是他在閒暇之餘去醫院，特別是專門為軍人設置的醫院幫忙時聽來的。  
  
可以稱得上藥罐子的身體，卻還是一次次的想要投身軍旅，即便或許會因此蒙受牢獄之災。Bucky有時候真的摸不清他腦袋構造，那麼強大又耀眼的靈魂，怎麼就被塞進了這規格錯誤的身軀裡？  
  
Bucky緊了緊他的懷抱，惹來他的一記頭槌。「你神遊到哪裡去啦！到底有沒有在聽我說話？」  
  
「有有有～」 _只是沒在聽內容是什麼而已_  
  
說著，Bucky又趁機蹭了蹭他的頸窩。紙張、碳粉、肥皂，還有一點點的陽光和灰塵（他們很愛乾淨的，只是為了生活難免時間比較緊迫，當然Bucky不會提某人有時候拾起畫筆來會忘了時間這件事），以及一直存在，幾乎可以等同他味道的藥味。這次換來一個摸摸頭和親親，額頭上的。  
  
_沒情調_  
  
不過Bucky依舊開心地收下，不要白不要，何況有時候他求還求不到咧，傻瓜才會不要。順勢扭頭偷偷回親了一下耳垂表示表示。  
  
等Bucky再窩回原處時，頭頂也跟著多了點重量。嗯，幸福就生作這等模樣吧。Bucky朦朦朧朧地想著。  
  
夏季午後的太陽悄悄留下溫暖，訴說著各種見聞的低沉嗓音，伴隨了紙張唰唰的翻頁聲響。Bucky很明白，這是他在用他的方式，為了世界的和平盡一份心力，就算層層疊疊、越累越高的驍勇事蹟，只會徒增他更多渴望，以及更深的懊惱，他也從不會因此就退縮畏怯。  
  
因為這就是他，一個Bucky Barnes此生中最最深愛的珍寶。  
  
隆隆的砲聲，遠在海的那一端，就連徵招令也似乎還離他們相當遙遠。而他們今天是安息日，沒有什麼非去不可的工作，也暫時不用擔憂生計問題。  
  
聞著熟悉的氣味，加上沉穩的語調，Bucky的意識便隨之逐漸跟著飄遠。  
  
  


* * *

 

 

發現身上沉重的負擔沉默了好一會兒，沒偷撓他也沒偷吃豆腐，甚至連動都沒動一下，他也噤了聲，斜眼看了看臉旁邊的頭頂，他才察覺到這隻毛毛蟲不曉得什麼時候快樂地打起了呼嚕。就說他沒在聽吧！

在心裡寵溺無奈地嘆了口氣，默默地闔起手中數個月前來自他心愛的的厚重畫冊。

_晚餐，要吃什麼好呢……_

Steve就這樣維持著原坐姿，任思緒漫遊四方。

 

 

 

**——— The End ——— ******

 


End file.
